By My Side Forever
by Butterzz
Summary: Booth and Brennan have more than just partnership between them. There is more than one victim and all are somehow cutting Brennan to her core. How will she handle it and will Booth be there for her? My first Bones fanfic, so take it easy one me. :P
1. Thoughts And Dreams

In her quiet office, Dr. Temperance Brennan, was asleep on her comfortable chair after a hard day of work with her best partner, Special Agent Seeley Booth, and didn't really expect that in one day, two dead bodies could be found but it's not what she expects that always happens. Anyways, She was dreaming of being rescued by a mysterious knight that she couldn't really see but could hear him calling.

"Bones, Bones" Agent Booth was calling for her on his white horse. She couldn't really believe it because he was only her friend but he wouldn't stop calling her name. He got closer and closer and when he reached her,He put his hand on her shoulder but she couldn't just let him kiss her so she woke up with his hand on her shoulder.

"Booth, did you just try to kiss me?"Asked Brennan in a Questioning tune. "No! Why would I try to kiss you?" Booth said surprised, "I was just calling you and when you didn't answer I just got closer because i thought you couldn't hear me. Anyways, We have a new body."

"What, What are you talking about? We just got the killer of Blair, remember. It's her husband. She asked him for a divorce and he wouldn't do it so she tried to run away but he killed her instead"

"No, I'm not talking about Blair. I'm talking about another body. A male body or that's what Zack told me." Said Booth and sighed hopelessly afterwards.

"Don't we deserve a break. I wanna sleep but I can't cuz I've got all those papers to fill in for the last case." Said Brennan Showing how tired she is after the last murder, "Now, you want me to solve another murder. I'm too tired.  
Leave it for tomorrow."

"I can't just...You know what. You're right. You should have a rest because you did all the work on the last case.I 'll call Zack and tell him to come back to the lab with Angela so we can identify the victim." Said Booth and pulled Brennan's coat while she stood up to put it on her,

"You just go home and have a rest, then come back here in the morning and you'll find everything ready for you to start working. Go, I'll cover up for you while you're gone"

Brennan stared at him thankfully and said, " Why would you do that? Why would you cover up for me? I've never done it for you. Why are you helping me so much? Why do you care if I rest or not? You usually don't"

"Let's just say that's what friends do and besides, you really are tired and i want you to have a little bit of time off. You worked too much lately. Go home, Maybe you can invite your boyfriend over too"

Brennan stared at Booth with a friendly smile in her face, " I don't have a boyfriend and thank you, really"

" Wait...Wait a second. You don't have a boyfriend. Since when?" Asked Booth with his eyes wide open and the look of surprise showed so clearly on his face, " What happened to Tom? You were together last week"

" Let's just say his real self showed up when i met his kids and beloved wife greeting me and congratulating me for the new job at Tom's Company." Said Brennan with an obviously fake smile on her face.

"Oh, come on. What is it with people you date these days?" Said Booth in a angry tune, "Come on, I am not leaving you today after what happened. I will take you anywhere you wanna go so you can have fun yourself after what happened"

"No, Booth. Please, I just wanna stay alone for a while. You know, Express my pain, Eat chocolates and shout out and moan about how much i hate my life." Said Brennan Showing the boredom in her eyes.

"Bones, come on. It'll be fun." Said Booth while hopping up from Dr. Brennan's chair and putting on his coat, "You said it was a hard day of work, So let's get the best of the rest of it"

Brennan sighed as Booth pulled her from her office until they reached the car. Brennan didn't really like the idea of going out late at night but for Booth, It wasn't that big of a deal. He did it every three days of hard work to rest after all the scientific and meaningless, long talks that Brennan and the squints had and he was forced to listen.

"Booth, do we really have to go? I don't really like it. It's too dark." Brennan talking with fear in her eyes while staring at the dark, glistering skies above and all around. "Oh, Bones, Come on. Are you scared? You're scared of the dark but not of a dead body, come on. How long has it been since you've been to a bar and had a glass of wine, huh?" Brennan looked at him with bot eyebrows raised and questioning in her eyes, " Why do you care? I get to choose when I go to bars or not and another reason is wine isn't that healthy for your body. It causes a lot of..." And her mouth was shut when Booth hand was on her mouth as he said, " Bones, We're not in the lab. Forget about science and work and everything. Just have fun, now will you"

Brennan couldn't help but to think about Booth's fingers on her lips and how rough but gentle they were. She couldn't get that idea out of her mind so she decided to work on her new novel. She was thinking about starting a new one a long time ago and this was the perfect time for her to start. She took out her laptop, which was perfectly and fully charged, and started writing her beginning. Sadly for her, Booth absolutely noticed that she was starting a new novel and with his full curiosity he wanted to be the first to start reading it. The last thing that Brennan would notice was Booth reading what she was writing at the moment because she wouldn't even wanna look at him after these thoughts that she had when he touched her lips.

Booth stared at the screen that Brennan was working on and didn't really worry about the road cause there was no body out a the middle of the night. At least no one but them.

After the long, 30 minutes silence Brennan's voice broke in.

" Booth, sorry that I'm changing your plans but can we go home now or maybe stop at a coffee shop cause I can't really work on my laptop in a bar." Brennan asked Booth without even having one look at him because she knew he would have one of his charming smile waiting for her with and agreed with everything she says. She really liked that about her partner but what was worrying her was that she might be starting to think of him as more than a partner.

" Yeah, sure. Why not? I want something to calm me down anyways and I wouldn't want wine right now because it's gonna make it worst now." Said Booth with that charming smile on his face just as Brennan expected. She couldn't help but look at it because it just calmed her down and got her to the mood of writing. The success of her book is gonna be because of that smile. It got her through a lot of things and success in that book is gonna be one of them. 


	2. Just Coffee

At The Coffee Shop...

Brennan was too busy and concentrated on her novel that she didn't pay attention to Booth while he's sitting right in front of her talking and making jokes but non of them made her laugh. He knew she was too busy but he wanted her to come with him to have fun not to do more work.

" Bones, Hello, Earth to Bones. Bones, were you even listening to me?" Booth stared at her waiting for an answer but not one single word came out of her mouth.

" I think I know why your boyfriend left you now."Said Booth with a sigh. She wouldn't talk to him or let him see what she was doing. He already knew it was a novel but he didn't know what it was about.

"Order number 24. Order number 24." The worker called the same sentence out three times and Brennan didn't move at all except her hands were typing on her laptop like she lived to work.

She was closer to the counter but when she didn't get up Booth went to take the order and when he turned around he was able to see what Brennan was writing. She didn't seem to notice him standing behind her. Actually, she didn't seem to notice anybody passing by her or talk to her. She was drawn into her novel like she was actually a part of it and was actually living what she wrote.

Booth couldn't help the feeling that the novel involved him just like the feeling he had with the rest of her novels where she described the F.B.I. Agent that worked with her as intelligent and great person at his work and so many other things but she never said anything that would describe him as the lover in her dreams or anything like that but this time he knew that the novel had some romance about both of them in it.

The name of the novel itself said that. It was Called _The Love Crime_. He dreamed of that day since he met her and there she was writing what he dreamed of right in front of him. He read a short passage of the story and it said...

_She was very happy to accept the offer that she had in the lab in D.C. where she is going to be teamed up with a really friendly and intelligent people and with one extra member which wasn't exactly a scientist or any of that sort but he was a really important part of the team. She got to the lab she had to work in for the next year of more and went in to see a really empty but very modern lab. Nobody was there to welcome her. She thought that this wasn't really a good start for her. She thought about sneaking out of the building and going back to Japan where she worked before but as she turned around, one member of the team came running and stopped her. He turned her around by pulling her elbow and she was so surprised that she raised her leg so high and kicked him. He was pushed down to the floor by the strength of her kick. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do it. Are you a member of my team? Because if you weren't then you deserved that." Samantha Said in a soft and sweet voice that Drew completely forgot about the kick and stood up like nothing had happened. He was too pulled by her beauty that he welcomed her like she didn't do anythi...._

"Ouch!"Shouted Booth as Brennan turned around when she heard the cup of coffee break right behind her.

"Booth, Are you Ok?" Said Brennan as she stood up, took a tissue and starting rubbing Booth shirt to clean the hot coffee off him. She bent down so she can the tissue that fell from her hand and was standing in front of Booth because she was cleaning his shirt. When she bent down, she had to hold his waist so she doesn't lose her balance and fall on the coffee spread under her shoes snd Booth's.

When she touched his waist, he felt that what she did was unpredictable and he felt something inside him. He felt that they had mre that just friendship and partnership between them. He had a lot of thoughts going on in his head and was suddenly disturbed by the person he had those thoughts about...

"Booth, are you ok? How did you spill the coffee on your shirt?"Asked Brennan in a worried tone.

"Bones, I'm fine, It's just a cup of coffee.."Said Booth as She disturbed him again saying, "Which was steaming hot. Booth, What happened? What were you thinking of that made you spill the whole cup?"She asked shouting very loud while everyone around her was completely quiet.

"Trust me you don't wanna know."Booth said with a slight laugh in his voice and that charming smile on his face that calmed Brennan down once again and she just kept on rubbing his shirt.

Booth kept on trying to look at Brennan's laptop but she closed it when she woke up from her day dreaming. Booth pretended that he was picking something from the table as he her laptop. As he was trying to open the laptop without her noticing, She turned around and he took hhis hands off before she noticed what he was trying to do.

"Booth, let's go. Everyone is staring at us." Said Brennan whispering in Booth's ear and then turned to close her laptop without noticing that she already did close it and it opened again. She was too embarassed to notice that.

"Okay, Anyways I'm not staying here with this shirt." Said Booth as he showed Brennan his shirt which turned from plain white to coffee brown.

Brennan Packed her laptop in it's bag. She packed all her papers of the last case, which she didn't work on at all in the coffee shop because she was too busy writting her novel, which was obviously a romantic novel.

"Bones, would you hurry up. Everyone is staring." Booth whispered in Brennan's ear.

"I know just wait one second, Booth." Brennan whispered back.

"Yeah, sure. I'll wait. I'll wait till you finish a cup of coffee, have a little rest, finish up what you were doing and then we can go." Booth said sarcasticly.

"Really, That's so sweet. Thank you." Bones said thinking that Booth really meant what he said.

"Bones, I was being sarcastic. Let's go." Booth said as he took Brennan's wrist and and pulled her pulled her out of the coffee shop. She wasn't mad at all. She felt something weird everytime Booth took her hand. She didn't know what it meant but she knew it wasn't only friendship or partnership. It was something more than that.


	3. A Walk Home

After Brennan and Booth had that loud conversation in the coffee shop, they swore they wouldn't visit that place again after the embarrassment they caused their selves. But Booth wasn't exactly thinking of that. His mind was drawn into the idea of Brennan holding his waist and the thoughts he had about her at that time. While Booth and Brennan were walking to reach their car in the parking lot, Brennan asked Booth " Booth, Do you need to stop at a shop to get yourself a new shirt?" But not one sound came out. It was surprising for Brennan because it was the first time he doesn't answer her for no reason at all.

"Booth, Hello. Earth to Booth!"Said Brennan while waving her hand in front of Booth's face. Of coarse, that woke him up from him dreaming about bones. " What, What? What happened?" Asked Booth as if he wasn't there a minute ago.

" Nothing, I just wanted you to open the car so I can go home." Answered Brennan with a smile on her face that made Booth do nothing but smile as well. " Ok, Sure. One sec..Wait, Wait. Where are the keys?" Asked Booth with a worried tone in his voice.

Brennan replied while walking past to Booth " What do you mean 'Where are the keys?'" Booth just answered getting more and more worried by the time, " I don't know...I don't know. I can't find them." Booth drowned his hands into his pockets looking for the keys. He had a really worried look on his face that Brennan clearly saw and wanted to calm him down as quick as possible because she knew how Booth could get while he's worried.

" Booth, don't worry they've got to be somewhere. Don't worry." Brennan said as she put her hand on his shoulder and rubbed it against it. He couldn't possibly find it in the hurry and stress he was in. When he calmed down he looked for the keys calmly but didn't find them.

They had to walk home. On their way, that was full of nothing but silence, Brennan broke it and said, "Booth, I don't wanna go straight to my apartment. I wanna walk around a bit. You can go home. I'll be fine. I can handle myself." Booth had a look of worry on his face telling Brennan not to walk alone, "Oh, come on Booth. It's not like there are any criminals out here Are there?" Booth answered her in a sarcasm tune and said," No, No. Not at all. All the crimes that we solve everyday happened in Japan and Switzerland but we brought the bodies in to the U.S. just for fun." Brennan had a questioning look on her and asked him back, " Really, I didn't know that." She thought that Booth was serious about what he said. Booth sighed and said, " No, Bones. It's in the U.S. I was being sarcastic." Booth then had that calm smile on his face again and said, "Come on, we can stay at my place for a while and then I'll take you home. Okay." Brennan, again, couldn't do a thing but agree because she couldn't do anything to stop that smile from controlling her constantly and for her surprise, she liked the way it controlled her.

five minutes later, Booth couldn't stand the constant quietness that was happening so he decided that this time he was the one to break this silence.

"So, Who was that romantic novel about?" Asked Booth in a way that it would've been him and her.

"How did you know it was a novel?" Said Brennan in a angry tune.

" Just my luck." Said Booth in a question in his words as he shrugged and raised both eyebrows.

" You read it, Didn't you?" Still angry and furious about what booth did.

" Okay, I'm sorry. I just really wanted to know what was so important to you that you wouldn't talk to me when we skip a little bit of our work to have fun." Said Booth as one hand on Brennan's shoulder. She was about to take Booth's hand off her shoulder when she had that feeling again. She couldn't let herself take his hand off her because she felt so save when he touched her.

"Booth, just get me to the lab." Brennan sighed as she walked in the direction of nowhere.

"Bones, Where are you going?"Asked Booth and pointed towards the opposite direction, "the lab is on the the other side."

"Really, Well if I may, I would like to go there alone." Said Brennan as she passed by Booth headed for the lab.

"Oh, come on. You aren't still mad at me, are you?" Following her as she walked faster trying to avoid him.

Booth followed her as fast as he can, Walking. She didn't turn around to look at him. He ran after her and took her elbow to turn her around. She shook his hand in a lot of stored anger.

"I'm not yours Booth. You can't just come when ever you want to and look at my private stuff." Brennan said while Booth drowned into her blue, shining eyes in the moon light. It was like they were made for each other. Her eyes were the wide open sea of science and knowledge and his eyes were the brown sand that waited for the sea to realise that there was no where to lean on at the end, other than the shore. Booth was waiting for Brennan to realise that whenever she needed anyone to lean and depend on, she always found him. He was her rock that she leaned on whenever she was too tired to go on with the road of her life.

"Listen, Tempe. I'm sorry, Okay. I didn't mean to upset or annoy you. It's just...you've been too dragged into this novel that you didn't have time to have fun on your time off. I'm sorry, Okay. I don't know why but it felt like I had something to do with that novel that you were writing and I really needed to know. I'm sorry." Said Booth as he left her left her elbow so gently that she didn't even feel it. He leaned over and was so close to kissing her. She closed her eyes thinking that this would be the moment she waited for all along. He turned a little to the left and kissed her on the cheek. All her dreams that she had at this very moment just collapsed right in front of her. She was still in a shock even when the connection between his lips and her cheeks ended. He turned around and headed for the lab. He walked further and further when she couldn't hold herself any longer.

"Booth, Where are you going? It's too dark." She shouted out hoping he could hear her and he would stop.

"To the lab. I didn't get any sleep for the last three days. Why should I start now?" Said Booth and then waved a good-bye without even turning around to look at her. It felt like it was the last good-bye she would ever get from him. He disappeared into the darkness of the night. She felt colder and colder ans he got further. It's like he was the fire that kept her, facing all seasons.

When she got home, she couldn't sleep. She felt like something was missing, Someone was missing in her life. She knew that all that was happening to her was because of Booth. She felt guilty and misseralbe. She took the phone next to her and dailed Booth's number. When it started ringing, she just shut the phone close and threw it away. She just felt that if she called him, she would change a lot of things in their relationship. 


	4. Read The Letter

Brennan was in her own torture at her room while the other member of this horrible misery was in his office thinking what he can do and how he could hold himself from telling her what he really feels. The last days he's been around her, he felt like a stranger. He felt like she treated him differently and he just couldn't take it anymore. He thought she didn't know what he was going through and she didn't feel the same way about him. He was afraid that when he confesses the feelings buried and covered up in his uncovered heart and she doesn't share the same feelings for him then there's is no use of being around her anymore. He couldn't just hang around her knowing how much he wants to be with her but can't and wont because she wont feel the same way.

The thoughts in his head were killing him just like they were killing the guilty-feeling Brennan in her bed while she tried to sleep. Nothing worked to get her to sleep. She even took pils to calm herself down but the tiredness took over her whole body except her heart and head. Her heart was reaching out for Booth and trying to be warm again like it was when Booth was around and her head had the thoughts of her partner floating in it. Brennan knew that the only thing she could do to forget about everything around her was to work. She got dressed not knowing what was going on on the other side of this mysterious, uncovered relationship that was going on. Booth have had it with all the thoughts and images of Brennan in his head. He couldn't just except the fact that Brennan didn't care about him but the way she shouted, the way the anger was filling her eye that night was something he couldn't except. He planned on leaving her and just letting go of everything he has been dreaming of the moment he met her. His mind wouldn't leave him alone. He felt extreme guilt as he did what he was doing. He was sitting in her office doing something that he knew would devastate her. On her comfortable chair and with her pen and note papers he was writing something that he knew would change his life.

The morning came, with the tired Brennan still trying to sleep in her bed. She was waiting for her alarm clock to ring so she could jump out of bed and go to work so she could forget about what had happened. She knew that in the morning, everything would be just fine, It'll just go back to normal. The alarm clock rang and in less than a second, Brennan was up and having her morning shower. She knew she had to look incredibly well so it doesn't show that she had a long night of guilt. She didn't want Booth to know about it. She didn't want to look weak in front of him. She just didn't feel it was right.

Brennan was dressed up and packed everything she needed for work, or at least what she thought she needed. She was at her car thinking that everything is fine and she wouldn't have to worry about anything but she was absolutely wrong about that point. She was at the lab by now, as cheerful as she could ever be because she knew Booth would forget about everything that had happened last night and they will be just like they were before.

She reached her office and opened her suitcase to get the papers she had filled in in her sleepless night thinking about Booth. While she was emptying her suitcase, she saw a note paper of her own that was surely not hers because the writing wasn't hers and didn't look like it at all. It was Booth's. Brennan was full of excitement, thinking the letter was a dinner invitation or an apology card from him. She picked it up and started reading as fast as she can. When she slowed down thinking she read the letter and understood it the wrong way. She read again and again until she believed what the letter had said. She read it once more to make her mind process it. The letter had said something she couldn't really believe...

_Dear Bones,_

_Maybe I should start calling you tempe because I won't be seeing you again but that doesn't matter. Ok, I wrote that letter to tell you what you need to know before anyone else does.  
I'm going away Bones and you wont be seeing me again anytime soon. I really don't wanna do this but I feel that I've been a burden on you for a long time and you made it pretty clear last night too. I'm really sorry I have to do this but I feel like I have to. I feel that I have to give you your space and I'll really miss you. I don't know how I'm gonna go on now because nearly my whole life has been spent with you for the last years and trust me, I don't regret one second of it. Goodbye Bones. I'll really miss you._

_Love,_

_Booth..._

"But...But why? What did I do to make him think that?!" Said Brennan as she remembered how she's been treating Booth for the last weeks and he hasn't said a thing. Not until now.

"Is it because of Booth, Honey." Angela said as she stepped into Brennan's office and walked towards the broken-hearted anthropologist.

"How did you know?" Said Brennan with her voice showing that her tears were about to fall down any second.

"Honey, He usually comes here at 8am just to tell you goodmornin and even if he didn't, he would call you and tell you that he'll be late." Said Angela as she got closer to to her best friend to ease her pain. It was then that she realised the piece of paper her friend was holding was a letter from Booth.

" Bren, tell me if I get this wrong but didn't Booth because he's mad at you?" Said Angela because after seeing that letter, she didn't know exactly why Booth had left but what she was sure of is that he wasn't mad at Brennan because if he was mad her, most certainaly wouldn't leave her a letter to apologize about his absence.

"Angela, no. He's not mad at me or at anyone. Read the letter then tell me if what it says is true. I can't believe I've been treating Booth like that for weeks now." Said Brennan as she drowned her face in here palms.

"What do you mean if it's true? What did he write there?" Angela Said as she rubbed Brennan's back to calm her down but that didn't work except if Booth did it to her.

"Read it Angela. Gosh, can't you read?" Said Brennan as she grabbed the letter from the desk and handed it to Angela so roughly that it hurt Angela not from the outside but from the inside as well.

"Fine Bren, What's wrong with you today?" Said Angela said she looked at the letter and started reading it and mumbling some of the words out loud. As she went on reading, the look of shock showed on her face more and more, "Love, Booth." Angela said, still staring at the piece of paper in her hand. She didn't know what to say because she knew that every word from the letter was true but she couldn't say that to Brennan right now. Brennan was just too broken to be spoken to like that.


	5. Remembrance

Brennan was too Broken to be spoken to rigt now so Angela just put down the letter on Brennan's desk and walked towards the door when she heard brennan's voice calling her...

"Angela, Please just tell me if what the letter says is true, honestly." Brennan said while she was fidling with the piece of paper that Angela just left on her desk. She couldn't even look at Angela after the way she treated her a minute ago.

"Bren, look at me. What the letter says, it's...it's...ok it is true but..but you've been going through a lot lately and Booth should've understood that." Said Angela knowing that what she was saying was absolutly a lie but it was a lie to make her friend feel better so it wasn't that big of a lie.

"Angela, tell me what have I been going through so I can treat Booth like that?!" Said Brennan as she finally looked up from the letter she was fidling with the whole time she was talking to Angela.

"Well, There's...There's, Uhmm...your break up with your boyfriend, Tom." Said Angela in more of a questioning tone than an answering one.

"Tom, I didn't even like him. I just dated him for fun and both of us knew that. Even when we broke up i was really happy for him that he met the girl he likes and he's gonna go on with his life with her. What else? Give me one more reason that I should've treated Booth the way I did. Just one, and I'll stop blaming myself for what had happened" Said Brennan as she stood up and took the file that booth left on her desk last night. Their new case.

"Listen honey, Booth knows how you can be sometimes. You get mad sometimes so what? I mean he's your..." Angela was interupted by Brennan's angry but low voice.

"Sometimes, Angela 3 weeks aren't sometimes. I've been treating him differently for 3 weeks and he hasn't said a thing, until now." Brennan sat back on her seat, not knowing what to do next.

"Bren, He left and you're not the one to lose anything. He went away and left the most beautiful and most intellegent girl on this planet. You didn't lose anything, he did. He lost you." Said Angela as she tapped her best friend's shoulder and put another file that is related to the case as well, on Brennan's desk.

"Angela, I lost him. He helped me through a lot and now that I don't have him next to me,  
I'm not prepared to face anything around me. Not even myself." Brennan's tears started to slide down her burning cheeks and on the papers that were spread all over her desk, leaving small, unnoticeabl marks of a liquid on them.

"Oh, honey. I know what you're feeling." Angela got closer to her friend and hugged her.

Brennan hugged her back and said, "No Ange, you don't know how it feels. Trust me you don't and you wouldn't wanna know."

"Brennan, come on. Get some work done and you'll forget about everything that has happened"  
Said Angela as she grabbed her friends hands and stood her up, grabbed the files and got out of the office to take a look at the body laying deadly in their lab waiting to be examined.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Brennan was standing in front of a male, dead body that she was about to examine. The body has been left in this lab for a whole night without any information of who that could possibly be. Brennan wasn't really listening to what Booth had said last night so she decided to make sure she knew what gender the body laying in front of her is. It was a male and she should have already knew it. Her team was gathered around her and never mentioned Booth so they don't get their best anthropologist depressed again. Brennan spoke in her usual scientific language that her team was starting to get used to and never expect her to talk in any other way, even with her family.

"It's a male. About 49 til 56 the most. Had no health problems. Cause of death is that the skull was smashed. No...wait, This person died before his skull was smashed. great loss of blood. I can't see where the blood loss started." Brennan said as she got closer to the body to make sure that she checked every inch of it.

"Dr. Brennan, I'm sorry to interupt but it seems that we already have all this information. What we need to know is Where did the blood loss started, and we also need to know who that person is. The F.B.I. expects the ful I.D. of this person in the office before sunday." Said zach, apparently not knowing that Booth had left and that anything about the F.B.I. would remind Brennan of him.

"Which agent did they send?" Asked Brennan as she turned the moment she heard Zach saying the word "F.B.I". She had nothing to do with the F.B.I. until Booth came along and now she's too attached to him that she can't accept the idea of him leaving.

"I never asked for his name but if you want me to, I could go and ask for you this instant"  
Said Zach as he dropped the papers in his hands and looked at the now frustrated anthropologist. She was expecting to hear Booth's name any second. She missed him so much that she would look for any chance that he's still here but there aren't any chances that he is. He left. He left her. Alone. He had promised he would never do that but it broke her heart that someone else that she really cared for broke his promise of staying by her side, knew it was her fault but she thought the only person who would understand her is Booth, but he didn't.

Brennan left the lab and headed for her office, which she probably called her hideout by now. Everytime she cried, she was in her office...with Booth. Everytime she talked about her family and remembered her depressing past, she was in her office...again with Booth.  
She had gotton use to living her life with him and throwing all her pain on him to let him carry the burden that she couldn't carry alone anymore. She couldn't let go of him, not now, not ever, but now he's gone...forever and it's all her fault. 


	6. Each Squint's Thoughts

Dr. Temperance Brennan's guilt was chasing her this whole day. The thought that Booth left because of her was something she can't bare anymore. All the lab workers missed him, even Cam. They broke up and she was supposed to be mad or angry at him, but she still missed him as much as anyone else did but not as much as Temperance did. She was trying to escape the thoughts of Booth going on in her head. She couldn't believe that he actually left and broke his promise to her. He promised that he would stay by her side forever, nut he didn't. She sat in her office, one question wandering around her head and that was-Why didn't he stay by my side forever?-

Dr. Saroyan wasn't happy with the amount of work the famous Dr. Brennan was capable of doing for the day but was trying to be as easy and as undemanding as she could with her because she has noticed a very strong connection between her best anthropologist and her former boyfriend. Still, they had to solve a case of a really challenging murder investigation, which Dr. Brennan usually liked but only when Booth was around to light the match of excitement into the case. it wasn't that easy to get over Booth, even to Camille but she wasn't really attached to him that much after realizing that they weren't meant for each other when Epps tried to kill her.

As for Angela, she really missed the sexy, F.B.I. Agent that used wander around the lab, not knowing what was going on around him and waiting for one of the squints to explain what they said in normal, English and understandable words. She wasn't able to finish her sketch of their victim's skull that has been smashed and reconstructed, while all she could think of was one of her best friends, Booth. She sketched the face, not knowing that the thoughts of Booth floating in her head made her sketch Booth on the piece of paper, not their victim.

Zach was usually a guy who was always concentrated on the work he was supposed to do but when he was told that Booth left, he paused in the same place he was in every minute, imaging how it's going to be in the lab without Booth making fun of the squints language and asking them, and especially Zach, to translate what they had just said. Zach had his hands in mid-air while thiking about Booth. Not realizing he was holding a very dangerous chemical in his hand, Zach put down his hand in frustration and released a loud sigh, kowing he's not going to be able to do any work with Booth wondering around in his head. The chemical spilled on the floor but no alarm went on because it was only dangerous when it touched the wrong chemicals. Zach cleaned it up and told no one about it but if Booth was here, he would most probably tell him because Booth was the only person Zach could trust.

Hodgins was checking the victim's clothing and surroundings for any insects, particles, or anything to help them with this case, or that's what he was supposed to be doing. Hodgins was a really close friend to Booth and to the team e worked with. He knew it was really important for the rest of the team to know where Booth had left to, but booth already told him not to tell anyone and especially not Brennan. Hodgins guilt needed to be released and the only person he could think of going to at a time like this is his former girlfriend, Angela. _________________________________________________________________________________________

"Ange, could I talk to you for a sec. " Hodgins said, standing right behind Angela's office threshold.

"Is it about Booth. " Angela put down her sketching pencil and raised the sketch she has produced over the last two hours, " Look, I drew Booth instead of our so called victim."

" Yeah well, don't show that to Brennan because she's really not in the mood for seeing Booth's face right now. Let her just calm down and then if you want to, but I personally don't see any point of it, Show her then do it." Hodgins didn't really know Brennan but he knew that she probably wouldn't survive without Booth showing her the way in this world.

" Jack, don't you think I know Brennan enough not to show her this sketch but I really can't get Booth out of my head." Angela seemed to care for Booth more Hodgins thought she did.

" Listen, I knew about Booth leaving and everything but he warned me not to tell anybody. He said that even though I'm one of his best friends, he would shoot me if I told Brennan. He said he wanted to give her some time alone. " Hodgins felt the need to sit before he gets the whole lecture of-Why didn't you tell me?-

" What?! Why didn't you tell me?" Angela, now her most irritated and outraged condition.

Hodgins knew this was coming, and he actually expected to be louder and more furious than this, but thanked god that she was in a very depressed mood at that time so she couldn't use her energy to put her anger on him.

" Listen, I'm sorry ok, but I couldn't have told any body. You know Booth, He really means what he says."

" Yeah, He does but He also doesn't shoot his friends. Hodgins, use that head of yours for something other than bugs and dirt." Angela dropped her sketchpad on her desk.

" It's not dirt, it's...You know what, we're getting besides the point here. the point is that booth left just because he thought it was the Best for Dr.B. He told me that." Hodgins stood up and walked til he reached the spot where Angela was seated behind her desk. he put a hand on her shoulder as a sign of support.

" Yeah well, now we know it's not the best for Brennan, Don't we." Angela was tired of all the tragedy in the lab. Her break up with Hodgins, Booth leaving and Zach being put into prison. At least Zach was released when Booth supported his case in court and he was released.

Oh god, here comes Booth in the picture again. 


	7. Bad News Dr Brennan

The famous Dr. Temperance Brennan was sitting in her office and crying for losing her best friend and possibly, the love of her life. Sitting there, not knowing what to do, she decided to think of all the good things she's been through with Booth, rather than the bad. Anyways, everytime she remembers Booth, she always remembers him for the good things he's done to her, never the bad.

The first thing she could ever think about was when he took a shot for her. Nobody has ever done anything like that to Temperance. It's the first time she felt that a persona ctually cared for her. She was right there, in her usual spot in her office when she remembered that all the novels she had written were about her and Booth, or at least a fictional version of what she wishes they could be. she turned to her computer and opened the chapter she's been working on in the coffee shop when Booth spilled the coffee on himself. At the thought of that, she started to laugh when her friend Angela was right behind her threshold and was about to enter, when she saw the smile on Brennan's face. She knew it was something about Booth, so she left her best friend day dreaming about the long-gone F.B.I. Agent. The smile Brennan had on her face was one she only had when Booth was involved.

When Angela walked backed to her office, she was ready to start sketching the victim's face, and this time really ready because she saw that her friend isn't that miserable anymore. Zach has already finished the tissue markings and everything was ready for the perfect sketch there could be, or at least as good as a sketch could be when a skull is that horribly damaged. The artist spent hours in her office sketching that face and the moment she finished, she was certain and most certainly positive that their victim looked exactly the way she sketched him. Angela didn't even look at her sketch, she was positive that the sketch was perfect so she just walked over to Cam and handed her the sketch in hand.

" Here, this is positivly our victim." Angela pointed the sketch pad in Cam's direction.

Cam didn't even turn around, she just took the sketch with out hand and the other too bust with the papers on her desk. Without even looking at the sketch she started talking to Angela, " You seem very positive with what you sketch, Why?"

" Because I spent hours sketching every detail til it was perfect." Angela crossed her arms and pressed them to her chest.

Cam turned the sketch to look at it and was shocked with what she saw, " Isn't that Max Keenan?"

" What are you talking about? That's our victim." Angela still didn't look at the sketch, thinking that Cam was doubting her artistic abilities.

" Yes, I know. Our victim is Max Keenan. It's Brennan's father." Angela grabbed the sketch pad from Cam and for the first time, she actually looked at her sketch.

" We could not tell Brennan about this."

"I know she's been through enough already." Cam now left the papers in her hands and started to think of what to do in a situation like this. They could delay it but never hide it. They had to give the ID to the F.B.I. as soon as possible.

" Let's just act that we never found the ID yet."

" Sounds great to me." Cam took the sketch pad and took out the sketch and started tearing it into pieces, " This sketch never existed." She threw the paper's shattered pieces into the dust bin.

Angela left Cam's room and headed to the bug-obssesed scientist.

" Hodgins, I know you know where Booth lives and you know where he went and of course, you know his phone number." Angela just rushed through words that Hodgins didn't even consider listening except when he heard the name Booth.

" Yes, I do know all these things but I'll be dead if I tell you." Hodgins left the bug in hand and turned to look at Angela.

" Yeah, and you'll be dead if you don't so give 'em to me." Angela closed the door behind her so no one could here their conversation, b and by someone, I mean Brennan.

" Fine, But I'll be the one calling him. "

" Okay, go on do it. "Angela pointed her hand in the direction of the phone on hodgins desk.

Hodgins made his way to the phone and as soon as he put his hand on the phone, she put it on the speaker mode so both of them can here and talk to Booth. Hodgins dailed the numbers in and Booth's voice was heard for the first time this day.

" Hello." Booth wasn't expecting any calls on his new phone so his voice sounded obviously suprised.  
" Booth, It's me. Angela. You have to come back Brennan is miserable." Angela was rushing through her words again that both Hodgins and Booth didn't understand a word. " Hi to you too Angela. Now talk slower. I didn't get anything of what you said. "  
" Yeah me neither." Hodgins wished he didn't say what he just said. Now Booth knew he was responsible for Angela's call.  
" I said Brennan is miserable. She misses you Booth. She's not putting any effort into her work and that's definitly not Brennan and the fact that she was the reason why she left was the worst she could think of. " " Look, she will survive. I know her. She'll get use to it just like she got over Sully." " Booth, you know it's different. You're not like Sully. You're much more important than him. Booth for god's sake, her dad was murdered and she's examining his body without knowing it's her dad"  
"WHAT?!" Both Hodgins and Booth never heard the fact Angela just stated. " I'm coming. I'll take the first flight today. And Hodgin's, You're still not getting away with this. I will shoot you for giving Angela this number.  
Booth shut his phone and in less than a second, he was at the reception of the hotel he was in. " I'm cancelling my stay here. Thank you for your survices, you can keep what I left in the room and Good-Bye." Booth stated the facts in a rush and put a hundred Dollars on the dest infront of the receptionist and just walked away and out of the hotel, into his car, headed for the airport and back to Washington D.C. 


	8. Catching The Plane

Booth was now in his very small car that he absolutley is not use to driving. His big, comfertable SUV has been taken away by the F.B.I. when he quit working there. Las Vegas was a beautiful place to have a short stay in but now, there's no time to have a nice stay in the fabulous Vegas. His partner needed him and he was ready to lend a helping hand. At that moment, Booth called Hodgins office as quick as possible, and of course, Angela was there to answer the phone before anyone else could.

" Hello?" Booth's 'Hello' was another way of saying 'who am I talking to' so Angela recodnized his voice and started to rush through her words once again. She was so worried that her best friend would find out about what happened and that would cause a huge devastation to Brennan, other than that Booth left and she still hasn't got over that. This day is a disaster. It's so tragic.

" Booth, listen. You have to come back quick. We don't have time to hide that the victim in this lab is Max and Brennan would be devastated if she found out. You have to come as quick as possible and By the way where are you and what time are you coming back so I can make sure that I have enough time to hide the victim's ID and...."

"Wow, Ange. Calm down. I'm in Vegas and I'm on my way here. Don't worry just don't show Bones that her dad is dead. That's it. Ok." Angela was still in shock that Booth actually moved to Vegas just cause Brennan wasn't comfertable around him.

"Vegas. The last flight from Vegas is leaving in half an hour." Angela was now talking to the headphone rather than Booth.

"How did you know that?" "Oh...I have relatives that are coming on that flight." "Fine, I'll catch up with that flight. Bye."

Booth flipped his phone shut and concentrated on the road ahead, or that's what he tried to do. All he could think of is his partner in her most vulnerable time and he's not there for her. He was starting to drown in his thoughts when he remembered he was in a car, driving in terrible traffic. He knew he would be so dead for what he's about to do but he had to do it, for his Bones.

He turned his car and driven his car on the sidewalk to get over the traffic. Poeple started to curse him when he apologized once and crossed the red traffic lights and was about to get to the air port, when he saw a car headed to the oppisite direction. Booth turned his car and in seconds, the two cars crashed but both of the drivers had minnor cuts and slight wounds.

Booth jumped out of the car window and the other driver started to curse him too. Booth pulled out his wallet and got a two hundred Dollars and handed them to the driver.

" You can keep my car too, I don't really care. good-Bye." Booth shouted out his words as he ran on the direction of the airport. Fifteen minutes were left and Booth didn't really know if he had his passport with him or not. At least he kept his F.B.I. badge. He should've returned it but he thought he could make use of it in the future, so he kept it. _  
five minutes later, Booth was already at the airport and was in his worst form. Some blood was on his tux that didn't really look like a tux after all that it's been through.

"Excuse me, I need a flight to Washington D.C. in...about 10 minutes." Booth looked at his watch before saying his last words.

"Sorry sir, but this flight has already been set to leave and we can not possible let you in." The lady went on typing on her computer without even looking at the man standing infront of her. Obviously, she didn't know who she was dealing with.

"Listen lady, I need to get on that plain and if you don't get me on there. You are not gonna get anywhere yourself. Now cut the ticket ad give it to me." Booth was now as mad as he could be. He couldn't take one word from that lady cause one word and it's gonna hit his very last nerve.

" I told you sir, I can't I'm sorry, but we have flight in two days to D.C. Ight I cut you a ticket for that fli..."

Booth put his hand into the open circle in the glass and grabbed the lady by her arm. He warned her before and she didn't listen.

"Cut that ticket and give it to me now." booth was still holding her arm and just now, she started to panick.

"Of course." She pulled out some papers and cut something out of them. She asked him for his name and some other things and handed him the ticket. Booth looked at his watch and the were only five minutes left.

He headed to the gate where his plane was supposed to be. He looked at his ticket to check again. It was the right gate but he didn't see any body waiting there. He then realized that he was late. He ran out and saw the plane closing it's last door, except that there was an open door for packing the bags for the passengers in the airplane. The workers were about to close it when they were done packing, but Booth knew it was his only hope to get on that plane. He ran and took a step and skipped the other on the moving stairs. The worker standing there was trying to get Booth to move away from the closing door but Booth wouldn't let his last chance just fade away like this. He jumped and the door was shut right behind him. it was so dark and he didn't know what to do in that black lake of darkness he was drowning into. He heard some noise come from the other side of the room. It was getting louder and louder, and even more closer. Booth was used to danger so he started to walk towards the noise, when he reached a dead end. He started feeling the wall infront of him, when he felt a door knob. He took a tight hold of and opened. A lady with a hard object in her hand hit him on the head and he fell unconscious. 


	9. Tears That Never Dry

Dr. Temperance Brennan was sitting in her office, thinking of the only person she thought wont leave her but did and it's all because of her. The only thing she could think of was how awfu their last conversation was to end everything they had. their friendship, partnership and possibly an uncovered romantic relationship. She just couldn't get him out of her head, he was the only thing she could think of. Since the beginning of their partnership, she knew that a person like him was too good to be true. He was much of the perfect prince charming with hi charm smile that was stuck in her head.

As for the rest of the team, they were too busy worrying and panicking, if Booth did make it to te plane in time. Angela reached out for the phone to dial booth's number but Hodgins would take hold of her hand and stop her everytime she did it and told her to be patient while her, himself, was dying in the inside to know too. The whole team was wondering for how long could they keep the fact that Brennans father is the murder victim of this case, that her father is the dead body laying in her lab and she is just simply examining it.

Booth woke up and realised that he was unconscious for a very long period of time. He opened his chocolate-brown eyes but there was still a slight blur getting in the way of a clear view f where he was. He blinked once or twice to clear his vision and moved him arms, although he knew they would probably be chained or tied because finding himself unconscious without remembering anything from what had happened before had only one explaination, that he was kidnapped and the kidnapper would just be stupid if he knocked Booth unconscious and then lets him go freely. That would just be insane.

For Booth's surprise, he wasn't chained, tied or trapped anywhere. Apparently, the idnapper was very stupid this time. Booth tried to get up but felt a slight dizziness that drove him straight back to where he was sitting. He saw, with his still unclear vision, a lady headed in his direction. He figured she was wearing air services uniform. He noticed a pack of ice in her and, after a few seconds of thinking, he figured out the pack of ice was meant for him because he was obviously hurt. When she had finally reached him, she pressed the ice against him forehead. He couldn't help but think of how Brennan use to press the ice, so softly, against his forehead when he was hurt. The slight touch of her fingers on his head made his skin tingle. His thoughts were completely around Brennan and he didn't find the ice in any way helpful so he pushed away the pack of ice and started asking his questions.

"Where am I?" Booth was now aware that he wasn't kidnapped, he was on some plane, but now the question on his mind was if this was the right plane.

"You're on an L.A. plane headed to Washington D.C." The lady put the pack of ice on the table besides her and turned to face Booth and ready to answer is questions.

Booth now rested his back on the chair he was sitting on now that he knew he was on the right plane and started to ask the next question, "What happened to me?"

"I'm really sorry but you came out of nowhere and I was terrified so the pan in my hand was my only weapon so I hit you with it but then I realised you weren't a criminal when I saw your batch so I sat you down until you wok up and now thank god you're ok." The air services lady was now out of breathe after rushing through her words that Booth barel caught up.

"It's ok. I'm fine. How long til this plane lands?" Booth started to feel the pain sneak into hm again so he grabbed the ice pack and stood up waiting for an answer so he could leave.

"A couple of hours. There's still time, do you want some food or drinks, anything? just ask." That lady was doing her best to keep Booth happy so he doesn't tell about her and about what she did.

"No, Thanks." Booth just walked to an empty seat in the plane and sat there. His mind was still full of of Brennan.

Brennan was now ost in thoughts. Thoughts of the best thing thst ever happened to her, her whole life, Booth and how she just just simply made him walk out of her life because of something so stupid. the thougt of it always made her want to slap herself for doing it. Everytime, she thought of him, she wondered if her thought of her the same way, but she drove the idea out of her mind the moment it came in. She didn't want to be vulnerable when she's around anyone. She has never been and she's not planning to as well but she still couldn't help the feeling when she's around Booth.

As for Booth, he was also drawning in thoughts of his Bones as much as she was, of him. He was so impatient impatient that he asked the lady that had struck him on the head about how much time was left for them to land the plane. The lady was beginning to get tired and disturbed by him but had to be very, very dovelike and nice to him so he doesn't cause her any problems with her current job.

Brennan finally decided to get, at least, the identifiction of the victim done for the day. Se stood up, knowing that this would be, possibly, the toughest day for her in the Jeffersonian Institute without Booth hanging around and making jokes about his Squint Squad. She walked out of her office and found the platform very empty. Usually, Zach would be examining the body over ad over again or Hodgins would be look for particulates, insects or dirt, as Booth calls it, to determinne the time and place of death. The first thought that came up to Brennan was that the team was at Angela's room for the 3-D reconstruction of the crime's scenario, so Brennan headed straight to her best friend's office. There was no one there. She looked around the room for anything, a note, maybe, saying that Angela went out for lunch or, most likely shopping, but Brennan found something completely different in the dust bin. She found a sketching paper and thought that, maybe, Angela wasn't satified with her first sketch so she threw it away. Brennan, not knowing that the sheet of paper she was about to look at was a sketch of the person that her mind was recreating memories of this whole day, flattened the piece of paper on the desk infront of her, only to see his face.

As for Angela, Hodgins, Zach and Cam, they were still in Hodgins' office waiting for that single call that their best friendd is, hopefully making anytime soon. Angela was still wandering around Hodgins' desk and bitting her fingers' skin. She stopped and took a firm fist and started punching the phone placed on Hodgins' desk.

"Ring, you stupid piece of junk, ring!" She was getting disturbingly impatient with Booth. He said he was supposed to call as soon as possible and if she counted the hours that passed correctly, this wasn't soon. Hodgins' understood that Angela was worried about what would happen to her best friend with all those horrible things happening at once but the whole team had to calm down if they wanted everything to be okay. Angela remembered that she left that sketch of Booth in her office and she certainly knew Brennan, she would go around looking for her team and the first place she would look for them in was Angela's office.

"I left a sketch of Booth in my office and I'm sure Brennan would find it any second. I have to go get it." Angela stormed out of the office and headed for her own. When she came in she found Brennan sitting on her chair and staring at the sketch in front of her. She was shocked on how he followed er everywhere. Her tears were, once again, falling down her cheeks and leaving their marks on the paper. His face, it was chasing her everywhere. He was haunting her in her dreams and while she was wide awake.

Brennan whispered to the piece of paper, "Why, Why did you have to leave me?" She barely got the words out of her mouth. She swallowed the erge to call out his name and folded the paper and put it in her pocket. She turned around to see Angela staring right at her. 


	10. I Miss Him' Means More Than It Seems

Brennan's first reaction was rubbing off her tears and buring the grief and depression deep inside of her so that Angela wont notice it. She wasn't ready to become vulnerable to another person. She was already too weak with Booth. It just wasn't her to be weak. She knew herself as the heartless, cold-blooded scientist and author that never dug deep to her emotions but it seems like Booth uncovered a side of her that she, herself, didn't know. He was a part of her now and she knew she can't survive without that part.

"Listen sweetie, we all miss him and you don't have to hide it. Just tell me what's in there and I'm listening." Angela closed her hand to, now, shaped it as a fist and layed it on the spot on her chest where her heart is.

Brennan couldn't hold the tears inside. She lost the strength to stay standing and her legs couldn't hold her up anynore. She sat on the chair right behind her and her tears flooded out of her eyes. She couldn't hide what was inside of her anymore. She thought she was that cold-hearted scientist that never had feeling but not anymore. All this time, she was impersonating someone completely different just to prove a completely false fact. The years she spent with Booth taught her to think with her head and heart. He taught her that what her brain tells her to do isn't always what's right. She never believed that fact but with Booth leaving, she, now, knows and understands what he meant.

"I miss him!" These were the only, three words she could barely get out of her mouth. Booth has already chased away all the sanity and in her. She can't understand the simplest of things without him.

Angela understood what Brennan meant by those three words. The words 'I miss him' meant more than just longing to be with someone, when said the way they were, they meant much more. Brennan did say three words and three words only but the tears that made their way down her face said more than that. Much more.

"Oh... all do. We'll just have to deal with it and see what happens next." Angela got closer to her friend and opened her arms, giving Brennnan a friendly and supportive hug to shows her how much she understands the pain, agony and suffering Brennan is going through right now. Angela has always understood Brennan, has always been with her through the hard and easy times, always helped her stand up when she was about to fall but now, when Booth is gone, Angela doesn't know what Brennan's feeling inside of her. Angela's hug was an attempt to calm Brennan down but it only made the situation worse. Brennan remembered how she always hugged Booth when she was afeard. He used to held his arms around her and her head would sink deep into his chest. The comfort and conveniency of that relaxing hug was one she never felt before and she knew she would never feel that same safe and unimpaired feeling she felt with Booth.

Brennan pushed back and looked up at Angela, who was now drowning in her own tears, and started to finally talk, "Angela, I think I'm gonna...you know, go now." Brennan stood up and walked through her friend's office and when she was about to step on what seemed to look like a stepping stone to get closer to death but was really only the threshold to exit the office, she was called by Angela, "Bren, go get some rest and I don't want you coming here early in the morning tomorrow, promise." Angela's talk was as encouraging as it could possibly be. She tried to help as much as she can but she didn't know that all her supportive actions reminded Brennan of Booth.

"I'm going to go visit my dad in prison first, then I promise I'll go home." Brennan waved good-bye to her friend, only to be called and stopped from leaving again.

"No! You can't go visit your dad!" Angela lost control of herself trying to stop her friend from finding out what happened to her dad.

"Why? It not like he left me again. I know he wouldn't do that. I know he won't let it happen. I'll go to him so I cvan tell him what happened. I think he deserves to know that the F.B.I. Agent who arrested him is long gone now." Brennan was so sure of her dad's presence and she trusted him blindly. Even though he left her in the past, he was able to re-gain her trust once again.

"I didn't mean that he left you. I just mean't that maybe it would be better to go visit him tomorrow because...well...uh...um. Tuesday is known to be a very bad day to visit prisoners." Angela said the last words in a more questioning way because she knew she made no sence at all. She was babbling words out without knowing what she exactly means by them.

"Angela, where did you get that fact? I never heard of it before and I am positivly sure it isn't really true." Brennan now turned her focus to the fact that Angela mentioned. She was really interested in knowing if it was true.

Angela realized that her lie wasn't that bad after all and Brennan was actually considering it, "Yes...Yes, it is known in very specific places that Tuesday isn't a lucky day for prisoners at all."

"Well...Tuesday is My Lucky day so I guess it's ok if I do visit my dad today." Brennan, once again turned around to step on the threshold before her but, for what seemed to be the hunderdth time this day, was stopped once again by Angela.

Angela called out while she walked towards Brennan, "Sweetie, wait," Angela was now close enough to Brennan to grab her arm and turned her to so they can, now, meet face to face, "Sweetie, all I ask is that you go home today and have a rest and we'll solve this visiting crisis tomorrow." Angela let go of Brennan's arm now.

"Why? Why can't I visit my dad? I already am feeling enough agony for one day, I don't need another crushing event happening and really breaking me down this time." Brennan was going to break into tears when she remembered Booth once again. She kept the impulsion to sob and cry to herself and returned to her cold-hearted mood.

"You can't 'cause the visiting hours are over for today." Hodgin said as he entered the room. Angela gave him a 'you saved the day' look and he gave her a 'you're welcome' look back.

"No they aren't." Brennan looked at her watch and, now, realized that they actually were and that she won't have the chance to see her dad today.

Brennan was now in no mood to go and rest at home. She wasnted to go back to the heartless Brennan that she was used to all these years. Why did she have to change? Why didnt she stay the same? Life was so much easier when she was emotionless and empty-hearted but Booth had to come along and turn her life aroud.

Booth was still asking the poor lady when the plane is going to land and she had no choice but to answer sweetly. He was not the kind of guy who waited for something for a long time. He asked once more and this time, a different answer came along. The answer that he wished to hear for the past hours.

"Two minuted 'til we land, sir. May you please make sure you have your seat belt on and in minuted you'll be out of here, going to wherever you were dyin to go to for the past hours." She knew he was longing for something in D.C. and she was dying to know what but she couldn't ask. In mintues, all the passengers unbuckled their seatbelt and were about to stand up when Booth just jumped out of his seat and ran towards the exit. He was stopped by a closed door infront of him.

"One minute, sir and the door will be open." The people who worked here didn't know what was going on with him and they absolutly didn't feel what he felt.

"Oh...Come on, would you just open the damn door." Booth was in no mood for jokes of for anymore of the patience he had this whole flight.

The door open and Booth ran out as quick as he can. He reached another door but this one open as Booth got closer. He ran through the airport so quickly that the people who he passed thought what they had just saw wasn't real.

He was outside now but could do nothing but wait for a cab to come. He didn't have his car so he had no other choice. He saw a car with the word taxi on top. He waved both his hands so the driver won't head to any other person standing on the side walk. The car stopped and Booth went inside.

"Jeffersonian Institue." Booth was so sure that the driver of the cab knew what the Jeffersonian Institue was but apparently he didn't.

"I don't know that." The driver looked confused. Booth thought that surely the driver heard of it. It's the biggest lab in D.C.

"You know, D.C.'s Biggest Medical Lab. Does it ring any bells?" Booth was now sure he wouldn't get there in time. He won't be there to hold his bones when she cries. He won't be there to help her through one of the harshest times of her life.

"Oh...I know that Lab in D.C. Yeah I know it." The driver started the engine again and started driving on the speed limit, which, to Booth, was too slow.

"Can you double the speed, please." Booth had a worried look on his face that didn't go unnoticed by the driver.

"No, sorry."

"I'll give you double the cash."

"No."

"Triple then."

"Medical Lab, here we come." The driver was ready to break the speed limit to get his cash tripled.

A few mintues passed and Booth was now parked in front of the main door to the lab where his bones sat. He wasn't sure he wanted to do it now that he's been through all of this. He still wanted to to there for her so he came out of the car and closed the door behind him. He had already paid the driver so he just drove away.

Booth walked until he was now inside the building. He walked towards his destination, knowing exactly where it was. The first person that spotted him was Angela. She was waiting for his phone call for hours and now he just shows up without calling.

Angela was literally running with her high heels towards Booth. When she was close enough to talk to him without anybody hearing them she blurted out her angry words.

"Where were you? You were supposed to call when you got off the plane. I was starting to think you changed your mind about coming to hep her. I mean,, I would kill you if you really did but..." Angela was interupted by Booth's voice, heard for the first time this day.

"Where is she?" Booth asked so simply. He only wanted to know if she was ok.

"She's trying to drown herself in her work so she doesn't remember you." Angela said.

Booth headed to where he was sure his partner would be, her office.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: I don't know that much about D.C. so I don't have any of the info. right. Please Review. is doesn't matter good or bad, but I would prefer good.  
...Click It...  
V  
V  
V


	11. All This Time, I've Longed For You

Brennna was, now, doing exactly what Angela said she was doing, drowning herself in her work. It was the only way she ould stop thinking of Booth but still, she, sometimes, asked Zach to tell Booth of their findings but a minute later she would realize's Booth is not there. Zach is an intelligent, young man who is really and truely a squint. He was proud of his scientific knowledge and didn't plan on changing it but sometimes, he forgets himself and spills out words that shouldn't be told.

"Zach, give Angela the skull, you've already done the tissue markings. She can start her sketch." Brennan didn't know they already had their victim and she didn't know the victim isn't just any victim, it's her father.

"Actually, Dr. Brennan we already have our victim." Zach was so concentrated on his work that he didn't realize that what he said could break his teacher down into sobs.

"Who is it? Why didn't you tell me before?" Brennan left the job at hand and looked up to see Zach still too busy with the body. He still hasn't outworked what he had previously said.

Hodgins was standing behind Zach, working on the computer to maximize the size of the particulates' shape and define where they came from., when he heard what Zach said. Hodgins turned around and pinched Zach on the armm without Brennan noticing it. Zack awakened from his never-ending absorvations of the body laying before him. He realized he said something he shouldn't have said and Angela would kill him if she found out.

"What I meant was...um, uh...well, that Angela would get us the I.D. as quick as she can." Zach said.

"Yes, she will and I will go ask her to do it now." Hodgins retreated and walked down the platform's three stairs and gave Zach a death glare. That was the warning Zach need that told him not to blurt words out without knowing them first.

"I want you, Zach, to give the skull to Angela." Brennan ignored what just happened and got back to her work.

"Why me?" Zach was the on to let go of his work this time.

"Because if she doesn't get the I.D. in time, you'll be the one to blame. It's simple." Brennan knew that what she said made Zach feel like he had a huge responsibiliy to take care of but she didn't care. She wanted to be heartless again.

Zach was the kind of guy who gets over things in less than a second. He put the responsibility of getting the I.D. ready in time to the side and got back to the body laying before him.

"Dr. Brennan the tissue markings aren't needed anymore. We have the I.D. I have the name right here, just give me one second to find it." Zach turned and looked into a file full of papers related to the case, " There it is. It says there 'Max Keenan'." Zach read the name out loud and then comprehended what he said. He was dead, no doubt.

"WHAT?!" Brennan was in shock. She turned and ran to her office, slmmed the door shut and broke into sobs. She wasn't ready to be broken again. She breaks up with her boyfriend, Booth leaves her and now her dad dies. What has she got left to live for?

Booth was headed straight to the office when he heard the cries coming for inside. He told Angela to go and he'll tell her what happened later. She did as he asked, knowing he knew what's best for Brennan. He took hold of the door handle and turned it a little. Brennan noticed the slight movement but didn't want anyone to see her in that condition.

"GO AWAY!" She wasn't ready to be weak to anyone. Not now.

Booth didn't care what she said, he knew she needed a shoulder to lean on and he wanted it to be his. His opened the door and went inside the room. She didn't even turn around to look at who entered the room.

"I SAID GO!" She had her face in her palms and her tears were flooding out.

"Bones, are you okay?" She recognized that voice. She turned to see his face. She finally saw his face, but not clearly, for the time today. It seemed like eternity not hearing his voice, not seeing his face and not being with him at all.

He leaned closer to her and gave her that hug. The hug she was longing for this whole day. The one that would give her the strength to carry on. She still needed to throw all the blame on someone to feel better. She thought that Booth deserved taking the blame after leaving her even though, deep down, her conscious told her it was her fault all along but she didn't want to believe it.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" She took a tough, strong fist and hit him on his chest. He was too strong and muscular too feel any pain. He took a stronger hold of her, understanding that her actions were expected because she just found out her father was murdered.

"Calm down, calm down. Ok, I'm sorry. Just calm down Bones." He still called her Bones even in times like these. She promised herself she would never say this to anyone, and by anyone she meant spicifically Angela, but she loved that about him. The nickname Bones was another reason why she loved Booth and it was a reason for the fact that she couldn't let him leave again. Not after she knew what was going to be like without him.

She stopped the crying and sobbing and did as she was asked, she calmed down. She was still had tears falling down her face and leaving a mark on their path. She looked up, with burning-red cheeks and nose and looked at Booth, and this time clearly, for the first time today. She just realized how much she missed that encouraging smile.

He said it once more, he apologized for _Her_ mistake again. It wasn't his fault but he still did it to make her feel better, " I'm sorry." He took a loose part of her hair and tugged it behind her ear when she couldn't keep the rest of her tears trapped inside. She bursted out, cying, again. The way Booth held her in his arms was something she was longing for this whole day. Her parents left her but she didn't have that feeling inside her. the feeling that made her die slowly. The feeling eating inside of her 'til she is completely done with.

She was longing for that hard pillow she layed her head on when she needed support. She was longing for these arms around her, giving he all the security and safety-feeling she could ever get. She was longing for those two words she hasn't heard from her father, 'I'm Sorry'.

A while later, they were still sitting in the doctor's office but the crying stopped. She stopped her crying but she was still in his secure arms. She didn't want to let go, afraid of what would happen if she did. She knew she had to let go sometime and decided it would be now. She thought that this would be the perfect timing. This was it. She was going to tell him. She has to tell him how she feels. This was the right time. It had to be.

She pulled back and looked straight up into his eyes. These chocolate-brown eyes that made her love him even more. He stared back into her eyes, deep and secretive as the ocean blue. He saw it in her eyes. She was dying to say something but kept it inside of her, not knowing if it was the right thing to do to say it out loud.

"What is it?" He read her like an open book. flipped every page of it and studdied it, now, knowing everything on the outside of it and the inside.

"How did you know I wanted to tell you something?" She knew he could read her. She was fine with it because she wanted him to. She was keeping everything inside, waiting for the right person to come and dig them out and Booth was the one.

"I can see it in your eyes." Booth put on his charm smile to enhearten her.

She was now comfertable with her decision. She knew it was right the moment he flashed his charm smile at her, " Booth, I...I wanted to tell that I...." Before she could finish what she started, Angela swung the door open and shouted but blurted, at the same time.

"We found the cause of death." Brennan didn't know how that could be as important as what she was doing with Booth. Angela should understand the situation and not disturb just to say that they found the cause of death. " It's the exact, same way your mom died, sweetie." Brennan, now, realized that her friend didn't disturb for nothing.

Brennan turned to Booth and whispered and cried her words out." Booth, promise me, the person who did this will pay." Brennan sunk into her muscular pillow again and broke into tears. Booth put his reassuring arms around her once again.

"He will. I promise, he will." Booth slide his hand up and down Brennan's back to calm her down.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N:_ Please review. I got so many reviews on my last chapter so I worte this one the next day and posted it straight away just for you guys. Please send more and I'll post more chapters. I already have the whole story planned in my head but other stories keep coming in and ruining it._


	12. Constant 'squinty' Interuptions

Brennan, now, knows that the murderer knows her story and knows everything about her mother's death because it wouldn't be just a coincidence that he killed the father the same, exact way the mother was killed.

Booth was watching the vulnerable side of his Bones suffer and by doing that, he felt a sort of sword of scimitar piercing him and stabbing slowly into him 'til it reached his core. He wanted to be there for her in her harshest of times but, now, that he's watching her martyring and suffering, he wasn't quiet sure he wanted to see that side of her.

Angela was staring at the couple and, although she was supposed to be thinking of the current situation, she couldn't help but think they were as perfect as they could be. She tried to get head back to thinking of what was going on right this minute but she just couldn't take her eyes off them. She knew she ruined the second she has been dreaming of for four, long years.

That spectacular moment was already ruined and destroyed by Angela's entrance, now, Zach, the typical sqiunt, came in to list his findings on their victim or, from now on called, Max.

"The victim's wrist was disconnected from his arm but we still don't know what caused it. Still, the bleeding in the brain was the cause of death and we determined that the weapon used was the exact same one used on your mother. My conclusion, your mother's killer is your father's as well but we can't jump to conclusions, I'll go look for more damage on the bones that could help us find what caused the damage on the carpus. Do you need anything ." Zach finally looked up from the files that were filled with, what seemed to Booth, like useless papers. Zach then realized he blurted out words without thinking them over first. It was the second time today. The first thought that came to his head was visiting sweets and asking him for help on that point.

"Zach, was the the wrist broken or cut off?" Brennan woke from her reverie and was back to the crual reality awaiting her. She used to say that Booth's believes in love and life-lasting bonds were ridiculous and that they had no meaning, but now she understands the true meaning of it. She, now, understand's what it's like to love someone and lose them and it seems like all the time in the world, all of it, and not one more minute with the person you love. The person you've cherished your whole life. Even though they hurt you and caused you unhealed wounds and unforgettable pains that wont erase by time. She was feeling lonely, but there was always something, someone, that made her believe. Believe there is hope. Hope to live. Hope to go on and hold on 'til the last second. Taking all you can and all you can get but it still wasn't enough to keep the loved ones there forever. She learned this lesson in this one, memorable day. It is a day to remember.

"Cut off but, as I said before, we still haven't determined the cause of it yet but we're trying our very best." Zach was trying to help. Trying to be as useful as possible. He wasn't good with people, at all. He was Brennan's student. He learned everything from her and lack of socialism was one of them.

If the room wasn't 'squinty' enough, Hodgins entered with a similiar looking file but Booth knew it had something to do with bugs and...dirt. Unlike Zack's, which was filled with bones and...well, more bones.

"I found particulates that could lead us to where he was originally killed." Hoadgins wasn't the kind of guy who reads the facts staight out of the file, so it was only seconds until he realised that it wasn't the right time to say that. The first thing he did was harshly hit Zach on the arm. He knew Zach would simply tell that the mureder victim was Brennan's father. He knew he shouldn't have left him alone with her but at least Booth is here. It's up to him to fix everything.

"Did you find out where this place is?" Booth asked, with a sign in his eyes telling Hodgins that if the answer was no, he would be dead.

"Not yet." Hodgins was trying to ignore the look but couldn't. It was a terrifying look and he knew that Booth kept his word and this time was no difference.

The office was a little too full with squints and there was too much science involved when there should be more of emotions and feelings for the death of Brennan's father, but with all those scientist in here, it not possible. Still, cam didn't think so. She came in and had no idea the news reached the poor anthropologist. Cam came in with a file as well. Booth wondered why they all had to carry those weird looking files but got his mind off it in less than a second.

"There was very little flesh left and I couldn't really get anything out of it and I surely couldn't get enough for D.N.A." Cam thought she was doing her part perfectly in keeping the secret but what she never realize was that Brennan knew already.

"We know who the victim is Cam. It's my dad." 'My Dad', those two words caused her tears to fall down and she couldn't stop them. She drowned her head in Booth's chest again. Angela fell in love with the view once again and completely forgot what was going on. She then woke up and perceived that she needed to clear this room and rid it of squints. She turned around and saw those very 'squinty' looking faces and understood why she was never proud to be a squint.

"Okay people, shoo. We're all getting back to work," Angela turned to face Brennan," Except you sweetie, you can rest. You and your little F.B.I. friend there. " Angela turned and 'shooed' the squint aquad out of the way.

Two minutes of head-aching complaining and resisting, the squints gave up and left the office. It was then when Booth and Brennan got back to where they were but Brennan changed her mind about that moment. There will be a moment that she will break-free all her feelings and tell what was hiding inside all along, but it wasn't this one.

"Booth...can you take me homeplease. I'm having a very horrible headache." Brennan took an open palm and put it on her forehead to show that the pain was as horrible as it seems.

"Yeah sure, come on." Booth stood up so flawlessly as Brennan watched him and wished she could be half the flawless he is. He held out a hand for her to hold. It felt like it wasn't just a hand to help her get up a couch. She felt it was a hand saving her from the shaking grounds of the untrusted life that holds us an unpredictable future. She took his hand, putting all her trust in him. Putting her life in his hands and he didn't let her down. He held her with all his strength and stood her up. He put his hand on her lower back and motioned for the door. She walked with his trusted hand still holding on to hers.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N_: I'm so sorry. This chapter is shorter than the last ones but I was just too bust with school and my science and maths tests and I couldn't write much. I still hope you liked it and please. please, please review. I begged. =) oh...and the next chapter will be up a little bit late cause I'm really busy at the moment. so sorry. but check every once in a while. Maybe I'll get lucky and have time to write even a short chapter. =)_


	13. Desperate For Your Helping Hand

The path was way too long for Brennan. Seh felt herself losing balance and her strength to keep standing. She wnted to ask for his help. To ask for a slight push upwards but she didn't. She has already a very weak and strenghless side of herself that certainly changed his point of view of her. She didn't want to show an even weaker and more untenable side. She didn't want to seem so easily controlled.

Booth, however, noticed she was losing her strength with every step she took. He didn't want to offer his help unless she asked for it. Maybe she didn't want his help or maybe she will push him away like she did to every person she truely loved. His heart was pounding fast. Worried she will fall and he wont be there to catch her and terrefied of the consequences that hid behind her deep, blue eyes if he did lend a hand and she didn't take hold of it.

All these thoughts twisted and twirled in their heads like a never ending vortex that will lead them to nowhere but their end. Booth's SUV was a few steps away but to both of them, it seemed like thousands. Brennan reached the passenger side ans Booth subconsciously open the door for her enterance. They became a huge and daily part of each others' lives that there's no way of survival without each other.

"Are you alright, Bones?" Booth asked, though he knew that the question he asked was as stupid as it could be. He knew there was no way she could be 'fine' when she just found out her father was dead.

"Yeah, I'm fine." It was very obvious and intelligible that she wasn't but that was the usual answer that she always gave him. He always expected her to say she's fine but she knew inside of him, it still didn't satisfy him but he could do absolutely nothing but accept it and let it go.

Booth closed the door when a very crestfallen Brennan entered and was very well seated inside. He then walked to the driver's side, went in and closed the door behind him. He turned his head to ask her again, unsatisfied with her last answer, which was very clearly untrue, "Are you sure you're alright, Bones?" She didn't know if she should lie to him this time or just tell him the truth. She knew that telling the truth was the best option but she still had to lie if she wanted heartless Brennan back again.

"I told you, Booth, I'm fine." Agani, it was nothing but a lie and both of them knew it but none of them wanted to confess. All they ever wanted was to tell each other what was inside but they couldn't. There was a line and none of them wanted to be the first to cross it and none of them was sure of how the other feels. If there was going to be something, then there is about a zero percent chance of it actually happening. Nevertheless, both kept hope it will.

The ride to Brennan's place was silent. The only noise heard was the one made by the car's engine. Though it wasn't usual that both of them kept quiet, the silenve was a comfertable one. They knew if they kept going on like this, none of them would have to confess to the other about how they feel. It was easier to keep what's inside of you to yourself than share it with others because then you'll have to deal with outsomes of it. What if the other person didn't share the same feelings. This was the question and the only wall that help both of them back from what they were dying to say. Booth was never powerless to do something he wanted to do but when it came to Brennan, he was being pushed back by his feelings and instincts that he has counted on his whole life. Brennan was a heartless and callous woman who never placed her emotions before the science and facts but when he came along, he changed her. He changed everything about her. He changed her view of life. He she looked at the world in a scientific matter only. Now, she looks at it as a place where love and hate exsist. Where there could be ever-lasting bonds between two people. It doesn't matter if they were lovers, friends or even relatives. Life is a place where love actually exsists and Booth made her believe that but now that she does, she's not sure that everyone is so lucky to get to be with the person they love. Maybe she just wasn't meant to love anyone.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Angela had nothing to do in the lab. She was completely useless now that she has identified the victim. She always headed somewhere that her mind lead her to without her noticing it. The person who's been there for her everytime she needed someone to lean on. Hodgins.

She walked out of her office, desperate to find the person she was looking for in his office. She reached the door handle of his office and turned it. He noticed the slight movement and looked up from the papers in hand to see who it was. When she entered the office, she gave him a sudden relief. He didn't know why but he felt comfertable with her presence around him.

"Hodgins, can I talk to you for a second?" Angela wasn't sure she was welcome in his office after their breakup and after the tattoo her father gave him of her.

"Sure, what's wrong?" Hodgins pushed the file away and motioned for the chair in front of his desk. Angela took a few steps forward and sat down. She was still feeling useless and thought that maybe Hodgins could help her or give her something to, though it's not really like him.

"I know I'm not supposed to be talking to you about my love life and everything but I've noticed something. Something that didn't come up until I saw Bren and booth in this offfice today." Angela was staring down at her feet and didn't even look up at Hodgins.

"Well, what is it?" Hodgins was starting to worry that something had happened to his Angel. he got up and walked up toher and patted her on her shoulder.

"I've been too busy worrying about Brennan that I forgot about myself. I haven't had sex in more than a month. do you know what that means?" She looked up and locked her eyes with his. Those blue eyes that captivate her with his charm.

"Aren't you fasting sexually cause that's why probably why you haven't had sex in a month but if it makes you feel any better. I didn't either." Jack was trying his best but he still wasn't good at making people feel better.

"You haven't. Why not? You're not fasting like I am, are you?" Angela was wondering if Hodgins was missing her as much as she was missing him.

"No, i can have sex whenever I want to. I just don't want to. Listen, you wanna have a drink. It'll make you feel better then we'll do whatever you wanna do, okay?" Hodgins wanted to spend time with her as much as he can and this was a one in a million chance and he took it.

"I don't know. I mean, I'd love to but we use to date. Doesn't that make it difficult?" Angela was dying to go with Hodgins but she thought that he wasn't feeling comfertable with the idea.

"No, It's even better. We know each others' likes and dislikes. come on." He pulled her hand and they both walked to her office, got her coat and headed to the bar.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Booth and Brennan were already at Brennan's place and she had already offered the bed and he refused just like the last time he came here.

"Booth, you're the guest. You have to take the bed." Brennan wanted the deb so badly but thought it was rude to just let Booth sleep on the couch.

"Gee bones, I'm no stranger. I always come here so you're taking the bed and I'll be staying here for more than a day cause you might be in danger." Booth sat on the couch and looked for a remote. He found none. That's when he realized that his partner doesn't have a TV, "Bones, you have to get a TV. How can you live without it?"

"I read and don't change the subject. You are taking the bed."

"No." Booth said it so simply while he sat on the not-very-comfertable couch.

"You know what, I'm too tired to argue about this but we are talking about this tomorrow. I'm going to bed." Brennan walked to her room, shut the door behind her and fell asleep in less than a second.

Booth was sitting there, having absolutely nothing to do. He wasn't feeling the least bit somnolent. Anyways, he had to sleep cause they had a long day ahead of them.

The blazing sun rose and gave the signal for the famous doctor to wake up. The sun's light ray were enough to wake her up. She opened her eyes, a slight blur came in the way. She saw something. Someone sleeping next to her. She was trying to figure out who it was but couldn't. She blinked twice and opened her eyes again to see a gruesome sight before her. It was a small figure laying there. She was used to those sights but not the moment she woke from her sleep.

A scream woke Booth up. He knew who it was. He knew she needed help. He knew he was the only one she expected and he knew he wasn't going to let her got up and ran to her room. He opened the door. He was in shock, seeing that sight early in the morning. It wasn't a pleasant one.

Brennan was speechless. Booth got her out of bed but she still wouldn't talk. She was still staring at that figure laying there on her bed. Booth gave her that hug and she awakened from her reverie.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N:_ I know my chapters have been short lately but I have so little time to write, as I said before, because of my exams. I really am sorry but I'll post as soon as possible. Still can you please review. I have been getting about none reviews lately and I think If no one is reading this fanfic then what's the use of writting it so If you are reading. please review._  
...Click It...  
V  
V  
V


	14. Take My Hand And Guide Me Through

The horrifying picture of that small figure laying there was one she can't get out of her mind. The body just laying there. With no skin or flesh covering it. Just Bones. She knew it was meant for her. She knew that her father's murderer was the same one that killed this victim or it wouldn't be laying there on her bad.

Her heart was pounding...fast...too fast. Her thirst unquenched. She needed a cool liquid to slip down her throat. Her brain wasn't working. first time since she was fifteen, she let go of her brain and started using her heart but now that she did. Her brain didn't work at all anymore. She hated the fact that her brain didn't work. It was the only thing that lead her through her life. Without it, she was lost. She knew that without it, she was nothing to everyone.

Booth, however, didn't think so. He knew she wasn't as hearless as everyone thinks she is. He knew she had a heart and she used it, just not with everyone. She didn't trust many people because when she fifteen, her loved ones left her and took away all the trust she had in people. She only trusted a few people that surrounded her, but Booth wasn't sure he was one of them.

"Bones, are okay? Bones?!" Brennan was still day dreaming. Lost in her reverie. Drowning in her never ending thoughts.

Booth's concern grew more and more every second. He had alread called the team in and told them he needed them quickly. He didn't tell about anything that happened. He just said it was argent. Of course, when Brennan was mentioned, the first one ready in the car was Angela. She loved her best friend and had to be there for her in her time of need.

F.B.I. Agents were everywhere around her house. It was a nightmare. Knowing she caused all those deaths. She faced this before. She hated the feeling. The guilt. It was killing her but Booth always stood right beside her, catching her when she lost her power and strength that kept her standing. He pulled her right back up everytime she fell. He gave he the immortality that no one else gave her. She couldn't let go of him. She realized how much she needed him with everthing. He made her decisions for her. Even life changig ones.

"Here, drink this." He handed her a glass of cool water. She needed it. Words couldn't come out of her mouth. Her throat was too dry. Booth sat beside her and put his hand on her free one, "Listen, we're takin' the body back to the lab. You don't have to work on the case if you don't want to." Booth understood her. She couldn't but she still had to. She, herself wanted to catch that murderer. She didn't want anyone to do it. It was her father that died and she will get who killed him. Even if that meant working day and night, non-stop.

"No, I will work on the case. This is no different to any other we had in the lab." She tried to act cold-hearted and emotionless but Booth saw the pain in her eyes. He saw all her deep secrects floating around that deep, blue ocean. Her eyes. They were the window to her soul. To all she felt. All her darkest, most unobtrusive secrets.

Booth didin't want to argue with her about that. He knew if she wanted to do something, she did it. She was stubborn. Too stubborn. Too fractious to even argue with.

The body was already transported to the lab and the whole team was ready to start working. Though Angela was kind of upset that they had to go to Brennan's place, only to find that they were already gone and headed to the lab but she got over it as soon as she saw Brennan.

Brennan had already put her lab coat on and started to examine the second human remains found at her house. She was determined to find out who it was. She needed to know who this victim was. She had already asked Angela to check the victim's dental records.

In two minutes, Angela returned with nothing in her hands. Brennan secretly prayed that it didn't mean she couldn't find anything. Thankfully, Angela turned to the computer on the platform and turned the computer on. She opened the file she was working on in her office. The face was familiar. It was someone she knew. _'I know this girl'_ Brennan thought. Just that second she realized that this girl wasn't just any girl. I was her. She never expected it to be. Why? Why would the killer go after...her? She was innocent. She never did anything. She was completely innocuous. Why her.

"Angela, you're wrong! It can't be her!" Brennan stared at the picute before her, tears sliding down her face.

"Honey, I double checked." Angela's voice was full of sorrow. She felt her friend's pain but could do nothing about it, " There's no mistaking her. It's Hayley." Angela's words hit brennan. hard. She didn't want to believe it. She wanted to think that this was one of her day-dreams she's been having much of lately, but it wan't. I was real.

"How am I gonna tell russ? What is going to think? He's gonna hate me!" Brennan ran to her office, sobbing and crying her eyes out. _'This isn't true. This isn't real. It can't be'_ She wanted to believe that but she couldn't. _It can't be. It can't be true. It just can't._

Angela, of course, told Brennan's prince charming about what had happened. He came running to the lab. He didn't want her to face this crisis alone.

Brennan was not in her office, her only thought are, _'How would Russ take this?'_ and _'Who's gonna be the next victim?'. _Her fears were taking over her. She wasn't sure if this was reality or if it was just a nightmare. '_Yes, Just a nightmare. A bad, unforgettable dream.' _She wanted to believe those words so badly but didn't. She knew this cruel world was hidding more for her but did all have to come in one day?

Booth rushed into her office and walked towards her. He braced for the hug, knowing she needed one. She ran to him and was now in his secure arms, feeling as safe as she could ever be.

She couldn't help but think , '_Was it fate? Was it fate that brough us together? _She didn't believe in fate but when she's with Booth, she believed in everything he believed in. She asked herself again, '_Was it fate that brought us together? Was it fate that made us stand there, together, instead of Hodgins and Angela on their wedding day? Was it fate that Caroline asked us specifically to kiss each other on the lips just because she was feeling puckish? Was it fate that Sully left and Booth was there for me, To hold me when Sully left? Was it fate that made us cross paths in the first place? Was it fate that we're still standing here, today, together, in each other's arms? _All those questions drifted through her mind in less than a second. She knew this was the moment. The same moment that was ruined earlier today. The moment when she tells him how she feels. The moment she confesses and pours her love out for him.

She pushed back and looked up at Booth. Locked her eyes with his chocolate-brown ones. She melted on the inside when she stared at those dark, mysterious, brown eyes, " Booth, I wanted to tell you this earlier today. I...." Brennan was once again interupted by her best friend. Angela felt guilty, interupting all those moments they had but she had to anyways.

"We found something on our latest victim, Hayley." Angela looked worried. She knew what she was about to say was going to bring Brennan crashing down on her knees. Angela opened the file in hand and read what was written. The words that escaped Angela's mouth brought tears in Brennan's eyes. Booth took hold of her to calm her down.

"No, No, It can't be!" Angela's words made Brennan's guilt even heavier to bear. Her eyes were dried out for the day. She cried a little too much. Heartless Brennna wouldn't vry half the amount of tears this Brennnan cried. It was like a completely different Brennan. She drowned her head in Booth's chest and cried for what seemed to be the millionth time today.

"I'm sorry sweetie." Angela closed the file and looked at the couple before her. Brennan crying and Booth catching her tears and securing her with his muscular arms.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N:_ I know you're probably wondering what made Brennan guilt grow even more but that's what you'll find out in the next chapter. Please kepp on reading and review. I still am having my exams so don't expect much. =b_


	15. A Burden I Can Never Bear

A/N:_ I don't know what I sould rate this but advice, it's better if only thriteen and above can read this.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Angela's words stabbed through Brennan Hard. Very Hard. She was now certain that the murders were her fault. They were all related to her. They were all murdered the same way her mother was murdered.

"Sweetie, I know it's hard to know that this is all related to you and I know you're feeling guilt. You're feeling guilty this all happened because of you but it didn't. It isn't your fault. You have to know that." Angela was a really great friend who supported Brennan wherever and whenever she needed it.(A/N: I wish my friends were like that.) Angela was trying to erase Brennan's pain, though she knew it was impossible, she at least tried to ease her pain, " Listen, the letter in your dad's hand was found right after we I.D. him but Hayley. Well, Hayley's letter was found when we found her body and I.D. her too. Listen, I told you once and I'm telling you again, it's not your fault."

"It is. I know it is! It's all my fault!" Brennan's words were barely understandable with all her sobbing. She blurted her words out knowing the only people that could and would hear and feel her pain were her loyal squints and her one and only Booth.

"No, it's not. Okay. We'll find who did this and he'll pay. I promise, okay?" Booth couldn't handel watching his bones drown in pain and he does nothing about it. He was trying his best to help and he got a little too invovled in the situation. He was even more furious at the murderer than Brennan was, even though Brennan wasn't that mad. She's just depressed.

Angela handed Both letters to Booth, knowing he wanted to read them first even though Brennan had that right but she still didn't argue. She was completely fine with Booth taking the letters first. They were that attached together.

"Bones, do you want me to read it out for ya?" Booth knew she was too weak to read the letters herself so he asked this question, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, and Angela can you stay here, please?" Brennan needed her best friend by her side in that moment. She didn't know what was writting in those letters and she didn't want to be alone while Booth read them.

Angela was just about to leave when she heard Brennan's words and she turned back and gave her friend a hug. She, then, took a seat beside Brennan and was ready to listen as Booth read out the letters.

"Okay, this is Max's letter. Here it goes." he exhaled loudly, then started reading the letter.

_Hi Sweetie,_

_I love you and I'll always do. I know I haven't been there for you so many years but it's been hard for me too. I said it once and I'll say it again, I love you sweetheart. I know my death doesn't matter to you and it doesn't make a big difference in your life 'cause I haven't been involved in your life so much but I always loved you and I want you to know that darling. We all loved you, Russ, You mother, Me and your whole family. I left you somehting with this letter 'cause I know I'll never see you again but I'm probably laying in your lab right now while anthropologists are examining my body. Anyways, The point of this letter is to tell you that I love you, sweethear. I love you._

_Your daddy, Max_

Brennan's eyes were now full of tears. She didn't want to let them out because she always thought her dad didn't deserve one precious tear that left her eye but she couldn't help but sob at the thought of him.

Angela saw the pain and anger in Brennan's eyes and she knew a hug would help. She noticed she's been giving her too many hugs today but that's what friends are for now aren't they.

Booth wanted to sit down beside her and give her that reassuring hug he always gave her when she needed it but before he could, Tempe asked him to go on. She demanded he would go on. He could do nothing but do what she asked at a time like this.

" This is from Hayley." He gave out a loud sigh and started to read.

_Hi Auntie,_

_I love you so much and mommy loves you too, and daddy too. I miss you auntie tempie._

_Bye._

The letter was as simple as it can get but it reached Brennan heart with the words of a young child dying because of her. Booth wasn't donw yet. There was acard with the letter. He pulled it out of its envelope and handed it to Brennan. It was the same one. The same one she had given her when Russ come to town to visit Hayley when she was sick. The memories drifted through her mind, reminding her of the good and bad times she has been through with her family. Surprisingly, every recent memory had Booth in it. She wondered why he was involved in her life so much.

Another hug was needed but this time, she needed it from Booth. He stepped forward and opened his arms and she stood up and ran straight to him, like a frightened child running to his mother's arms.

Her tears falling down her face and darkening the fabric of his clothing, His arms around her tight, not letting go of her for eternity-He hoped-. They looked as beautiful as ever together. Both Brennan and Booth wished this moment lasted for ever but not every wish comes true. At that instint, Booth's phone rang and the resonating sound made both of them push back and look straight to the ground. The resonance wouldn't stop so Booth pulled the phone out of his pocket and saw shinning, bright screen flashing non-stop. It was Rebecca. He clicked the answering button.

"Hi." Rebecca, obviously, didn't know she was calling at a really bad time.

"Bad timing, Rebecca." Booth voice had anger in it but was still a whisper that no one in the room heard him.

"Sorry but Parker wanted to see you and I couldn't just say no and I wanna spend soe time alone with my boyfriend." Rebecca sounded sorry but she still wanted her child to get what he wanted and she wanted her quality time with her boyfriend.

"Okay, drop him by tomorrow. I gotta go now, bye." Booth didn't even wait for Rebecca's answer. He closed the phone and turned back to Brennan who seemed broken in the inside like shattered glass on harsh, tile floor.

Angela gave him an _'I'm-gonna-leave-you-two-alone'_ look and stood up to leave Brennan's side empty like it has been since she was fifteen, but only to have Angela replaced with Booth by her side.

"I'll go check some files on the case. Booth" She gave him a _'This is a one-in-a-million-chance'_ looked and turned, shut the door, to leave the two love birds alone in Brennan's office once again.

Booth didn't move. He was worried that any action was going to cause trouble at this moment. Brennan's looked up to meet the worried gaze of two beautiful, brown eyes. He knew he couldn't leave her alone. Her eyes, her look, her whole self was too sweet and innnocent that he couldn't bear the thought of him just leaving her alone to work on and examine members of her family's bodies.

"Bones, you need to come to my place cause for all we know, that sonovabitch might be coming after you next." Booth stood up, not waiting for an help out a hand that she could do nothing in response but take. He lead the way to his car, opened the passenger's seat as he always did since they met, closed it, walked to his side of the car, got in and turned the engine on. He drove to his place in uncomfertable silence. The usual glances were exchanged between the two and they would both ignore them, trying to convince theirselves that it was nothing, but not succeeding.

After the uncomfertable but not very long ride to Booth's house, they both got out of the SUV and headed towards the apartment. Booth put his hands in his pocket to try and find the key for his apartment. The first pocket was empty, the second one was too. He looked in the pockets of his coat to find nothing.

"Don't tell me you lost those keys too." Brennan said it but was, surprisingly, smiling. It wasn't the happy kind of smile. She put her hand in her pocket and pulled out a key. She pushed it into the lock and it was a perfect fit. He looked at her in a questioning look. She knew he was asking, _'where did you get those keys from?_' but without words.

"You gave me a copy of your keys, remember?" Booth smiled back at her but was still not very sure he gave her a copy. Brennan left the key in the lock but didn't turn it, unsure of what was waiting for her behind those closed doors. _Was it a body of another one of my beloved but mysterious family?_ She asked herself. She turned to look at the only person who would give her the answer to which she should open the door or not. The answer was a yes. A downright yes. She turned the keys and unlocked the door, stepped into her unknow faith. He felf something moving behind her. She turned swiftly just to here his whisper, " Clam down, it's just me." She turned back, this time she felt someone moving infront of her. She tried to see through the darkness but could only see a figure of a person. It was getting closwer. She didn't exactly know what it was but she was so sure it was getting closer to her with every breath she took. Out of nowhere, a hand took hold of her wrist. The touch was unfamiliar. It was surely not Booth's touch but if it wasn't then who was it.

Her first reaction was a scream. Booth heard her. He turned straight to the switch, turned the lights on and he could only be shocked at what he saw. Or _who_ he saw.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: _I know it's been like nearly forever since I've updated this but there you go. Another chapter. Any questiones or ideas are absolutely, most positivly welcome and hopefully I'll answer all questions and also, hopefully I can fit all Ideas into the plot. =)_


End file.
